Ocarina of Time Redone
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: A girl, With no home to go back to and a curse is forced into the destiny shared by the Kokiri boy without a fairy. Thier friendship and trust must grow in order for thier group to become stronger- but emotional scars and a facade may make this tough.
1. Chapter 1

**K.L.K-...well... It's a shot in the dark, but why not, eh?**

**TITLE: Ocarina of Time Redone**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: Well, I wonder what I'd do in this game... and how I would either flub up something or help... So I decided to write this. It's gonna be, well, redone, but I'll assure you, it's sticking to the guidelines as closely as possible. I will put more detail into it, but that's mostly because I'm a zelda nut and I play the same game over and over, until I know how to get past a certain part on it, then I go back. And let me tell you, I notice so effing much that nobody even thinks to look at. Like skulls scattered about, I think, 'Oh, there'll be some poes' or 'Oh, there'll be a special even happening here then.' or something to that point. When I see a gossip stone, I see something that helps me in my quest, as Link doesn't seem to carry a portable watch. When I go back into an old dungeon, It's to play back through it and remember it, not to get items I missed. See? And not to mention as I'm playing, I realize it would be a whole lot tougher, and that certain glitches and mess-ups never seem to be fixed. I play through Ocarina Of Time just to spot mistakes in the subtitles and thier speech. I laugh and feel happy when I finish off an especially troubling boss or a haunted dungeon being completed all by myself (I really hate those and I'm not very good at them, not at all like the other ones which I blow right through) And not to mention I just admire the games... Twilight Princess is so beautiful, I even found it hard to concentrate fully on the game the first time around. I notice tiny details they must've worked hard for in Ocarina of time, and I laugh when I recognize someone in Majora's Mask. I play those games in their original N64 cartridges, and I frown at the aspect of actually playing it on a computer. AND NOT ALL THE SCRIPTING WILL BE THE SAME! I change things, alright?! And so, I bring to you my first Zelda fanfiction, Ocarina of Time Redone.**

**SOURCE OF GAMEPLAY: I've played the game itself, but I get all the information and such from the Game Guide from Bradygames. You wouldn't know it, unless you had one. It's almost as old as the game itself. So expect some huge chunks gone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I would so dearly love to swat Navi several hundred times- or make Link do it- but I don't own the game, so unfortunately, I'm out of luck. For those who stopped paying attention since they think I'm rambling, it means I unfortunately don't own the masterpieces known as The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

_**In the vast, Deep forests of Hyrule.  
Long have I served as the guardian spirit.  
I am known as the Deku Tree...**_

_**The Children of the forest, the Kokiri, Live here with me.  
Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy.  
However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy.**_  
I walked, shivering through the dampened clothing I wore. the bottom of my long, loose braid brushing my exposed lower back. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't know if it was light, dark, or even if there were monsters lurking about. Reckless, I know. my boot-clothed feet slapped against the damp ground.

_smack.  
smack.  
smack  
...smack.  
................smack..._

I stopped. I don't know why I did, but I stopped. I shook, my clothes were damp. Damp, and cold... but still nice and thin. The material was sturdy. I shook with images of what I'd seen. I'd seen terryfying flashes. Green fire enclosing my form. my eyes opening, only to see another of me... and advancing on myself with a knife, it glinting. a giant spider dropped it's babies on my form, my sword dropped just out of my reach, as her spiderlings spit acid onto my pale skin, having it melt away... a giant white wolfos advancing on my form, with my arms and legs chained to ice.

I shook them from my head. I didn't need this right now. my fingers twitched around the hilt of my poor sword, laying in it's sheath. I had no shield. My clothing was black; I was used to melting into the shadows, becoming nothing... then striking.

my family... my lip trembled. They're dead. I really didn't have that much of an attachment to them, and the blood and gore didn't bother me. But the man who killed them... I hated him. I'd only gotten a single scrap of which to hunt him down and kill him... His voice. It had shaken me to my soul, making me cry out with terror. And I've always protected the fields, at night, all alone.

...I'm not even sure if I know how to get back to my home. I don't want to. The blood must've congealed and the bodies rotting. There'd be Poes about, stealing my family's spirits in order to increase thier dreadful numbers.

I walked another step, then cried out as I fell. I landed hard on my knees, hands digging into the soft earth. I heard soft sounds with my pointed, Hylian-like ears. Rain. That's why I was so damp... it was light though, and warm. Pleasant. I loved the rain.

It felt like the teardrops were cleansing my soul.

I still hadn't opened my eyes. I'd fled, knowing the man who killed my family was far too strong for me to handle. I'm only nine! I cannot handle the man with the chilling voice.

I felt a wind blow, and I smelled earth. Life. It smelled green here. I smiled... I loved this smell. If I wasn't fighting with the dummies over at the training center, then I was in the forest. Or dreaming about it. Or even looking for a tree.

I remember my old village. I doubt it was still there, that man might have leveled it with his might. But perhaps not. All I know is that I cannot let him know my secret techniques... It would not fare well for the rest of Hyrule. I felt his evil intentions. I'm sensitive to that sort of thing. Once, when a thief came into our household, the rest of my family didn't believe me. It was just a small boy, who looked injured. However, as I sliced his throat after he tried to slit mine to take everything we owned, I knew it then. This impacted my future. The boy had orange hair, and strange yellowish eyes. He'd had tanned skin too.

At that time, I hadn't known what that meant. But that was also the first time I killed anything other than a rabbit. or a boar. I was the main source of my family's food...Even when I was seven.

I shook my head, eyes clenching shut more. I've got to forget this shit and move on with my life! I counted down from ten. It was time to open my eyes. as I reached one, I forced my eyes to open, and then I gasped. This place was... so... Beautiful. I looked at the tiny dots flitting about... were those fairies? I've heard of them... but never seen one, so I couldn't really be sure.

I moved to get up, when a stinging pain on my shoulderblade made itself apparent. I ignored it. I'd angered a boar while I was on a walk, and I nearly got gouged from it's tusks. I was fine, really, but that damn thing just would. not. heal. I'd had it for a week. I was actually checking it in the mirror when that man came. I shivered at the memory of how I'd been feeling the cut, cleaning it gently, when a scream tore through the next room. a chuckle came my way after I slammed the door shut, heart pounding a tattoo on the inside of my chest. I still remember what he said to me...

_"Come here, little girl... It won't hurt... for long."_

I shuddered, then I smacked myself. "That's it," I murmured to myself. "Forget it. Forget the man. Wait until you're stronger."

I wandered through the forest, through the large tree-tunnel things. A few of them held magic, I felt in in my gut, so I avoided them. Even though they didn't feel malevolent... No need to mess with that kind of stuff, no telling what would happen really. Last time I did that, I earned... My secret curse.

I felt the medallion I had around my neck, the designs of Hylian long ago. I never knew what they meant, but I guessed. 'Curse. Abomination.' or something. I was shunned everywhere I went, even just to the shop. I guess it's because of my bright red, black-tipped hair. It was the opposite of how I carried myself nowadays. My hair was a tad unruly when it was in that mood, loud-coloured, and it seemed the thing for a unpolite person to have.

I however was a quiet, thoughtful and polite type. However, that was just around others. I really didn't know myself, since I was always so busy living that damned boring life, always alone. My family didn't count. They were busy enough with thier worries. No need to have troubled them in life, and certainly not in death.

I looked to the mid-thigh length shorts I wore. I'd pilched them from my sister's closet. The gear I have on is the stuff I grabbed in my haste, already attached to my sheathed blade. I didn't have any extra clothes, and I knew I should eat something soon. my mouth wasn't dry though. The rain saw to that, I guess.

I wandered out into a wierd place, with odd-looking trees. That's not what I was seeing. In fact, I saw nothing. Something was beckoning to me... And I needed to find out why. the rain ceased.

I raced to the source of the voice, and looked in awe at the large tree, who seemed to have a mustache, eye-slits and a mouth.

"Little girl..." he called out to me, and I obliged by running down in front of him and sitting down cross-legged. "I am the Great Deku Tree... I sense that you have a great destiny in you, and I ask of you... Please... There is a boy that I have summoned... His name...is Link."

I looked at the tree with cool eyes. Interested brown eyes, but still, cool. "Why do you sound so weak?" I tilted my head.

"There is a man who hath placed a curse upon me... He is evil, and he wants great power... What is your name, girl...?" he asked.

"My name?" I asked, in surprise. "Nobody ever wants to know my name..." I trailed off. but then I regained composure. "My name... is Scarlett."

**-**  
Navi raced through the Kokiri Forest, trying to find that boy. "dammit, I _hate_ this..." she hissed after she smacked into a fence, but then saw the kid's house, and flew in there. he was asleep...

"Wake up!" she screamed furiously, bouncing up and down. "Can the fate of Hyrule really be trusted to such a LAZY boy?!"

he awoke, sitting up slowly after rubbing at his eyes. "_Huh_...?"

"Come on! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!"

Link's eyes widened, the blue flashing in his surprise. "What?! B...But I've never even seen the Deku Tree before!"

she bounced on his head. "Come on! Let's get moving." she paused. "And by the way, Kid, my name's Navi."

the green-clad boy sighed, then he hopped off his bed. The nine-year old was puzzled. He wasn't that important, after all. He was just the lonely little fairy-less kokiri living in his outcast life...Right?

He passed by Saria without a word after she had called up to him. She looked after him puzzled, but she just stayed there. He must have something to do, especially since he had a fairy now!

they walked up the dirt path to the entrance to the Deku Tree's Sacred clearing, but they were blocked by Mido. Annoying, self-centered Mido. He couldn't stand him. "Move it Mido. We need to get through...please." he tried to say as politely as ever. Navi looked at him like he was nutso.

"No," he said snarkily. "I won't let a freak like you past, you don't even have a fairy!" he laughed, but crossed his arms and grumbled when he saw the blue little ball of light floating above Link's green-tunic clad shoulder. "GOOD GRIEF!" he exploded. "That's no fair!" he grumbled. "But I'm not letting you through without a shield or a sword!"

Link then sighed. "I'll be back, Mido."

As soon as the other green-clad boy had left, Mido snickered. "There's not a single sword in the entire forest except for the sacred Kokiri's blade! He'll never be able to get it, Haha!"

-  
Link cursed a bit as he crawled through the tiny tunnel.

Navi was horrified he even knew such words. "Hey! _Link_! Don't curse!"

he glared at her. "Listen, Navi, YOU say whatever you want, I'LL say whatever I want. It's not like anyone cares."

She fell silent before hiding in his hat. He was right; he was his own person, and since he was tangled into this destiny he had no idea how to accomplish, he deserved a little freedom.

After he stood up and brushed himself off, he walked through the passage, only to start sprinting as a humongous boulder rolled after him. "Gah!" he dove out of the way of it, and then it curiously went into it's pattern again. Wierdly enough, it seemed to go in a square. Anywho, he turned around after poking at his slightly scraped elbow, and he blinked at the chest.

He walked up and read the sign. Then his eyes flickered to the chest and he opened it without too much trouble, and the object he pulled out was a short blade. The Kokiri's Sword.

After he put it's sheath on his back and swung it around clumsily a few times at a patch of long grass, he finally got the hang of wielding a weapon such as this and was now placing it into it's holder, ready to go get a shield.

-  
"What?! It's that much for a wooden shield?!" Navi screamed from within his hat.

"I don't have fourty rupees yet." Link replied weakly to the short shop owner.

"Then come back when you have the money, Mister No Fairy!" he glared, and Link shuffled out the door quickly. No need to anger the only shop owner in the entire Kokiri forest.

He then sighed as he got to work, looking under rocks, wading through the deep grass on his hands and knees, and chopping down grass, looking for fourty rupees so that he could get the shield and go talk to the Great Deku Tree.

-  
The redhead looked up at the great tree, then she tilted her face to the ground. "Do you know... Of what has happened where I used to live?" she asked quietly.

"You will not be accepted as duly as you would hope here, either, Scarlett." he gruffly told her, tiredly, too. As if he was tired of this girl's plight. "But the Kokiri children rarely trust people from outside the forest."

She perked a bit at that. "I...I see." she muttered.

"But there are plenty of other places to see outside these forests, I assure you." He then paused, wheezing. "You will not understand this... but... do not forget your past."

She gave a thought. "But I must forget my past until I become stronger, so I can defeat the Man with The Chilling Voice, and avenge my village and family."

His voice turned grave. "But if you forget the past, what makes thy so sure she hath the powers to remember it?"

She fell silent at this, and was sucked into her own contemplation.

-  
He wiped off the dirt on his knees and hands as he grinningly placed the last green rupee in his wallet-bag. "Finally!" He exclaimed in happiness, before going to the stream to get a drink of water.

"It took you that damn long to get fourty rupees?!" Navi schreeched. It had been an hour since he'd started.

"They were all green rupees, Navi." He growled quietly back to her, as the girl standing by the water gave him a wierd look and shuffled away a few steps. Navi had been hiding in his hat this whole time.

"So?! It doesn't mean you couldn't have done it a little faster!"

He sighed.

-  
The redhead sighed. "When exactly is this 'Link' person getting here? I'm beginning to feel restless. And thirsty. And hungry..." she trailed off, hearing her stomach grumble.

"He will be here soon, Scarlett." The Deku Tree spoke cheerily, and she sighed.

Time to count the dots flitting about again, then. Or maybe even look at the clouds, she hadn't done that in forever.

-  
He finally hooked the shield to his back and was walking calmly to the annoying, bullying Mido.

"I still won't let you pass without a sheild and a sword, no matter how much you beg, Freak!" He spoke meanly. "What is this? The Kokiri Sword?! _And_ a Deku Shield?! GOOD GRIEF!" He then grumbled, and grumbled. "Fine, go on through. But we're enemies from now on!" He declared, before moving out of the way.

Link blinked. "Okay then..." he muttered under his breath, then walked through the small corridor to get to the Deku Tree's clearing, slicing madly at a Deku Baba when it had scared the shit out of him, from bursting out of the ground. "_Hyaah_!"

Navi flew out of his hat. "Jeeze. Overreaction, much?" She commented dryly, but he still stooped down to pick up the Deku Stick the stem had hardened into, and he dropped it into the bag Navi had given him- she called it a Bag of Holding, it seemed- and then just dodged the other Deku Baba's in the small pass.

He finally made it to the clearing, and Navi ringed in question at the girl currently sitting in front of the Deku Tree, apparently talking to it.

"...So, you're telling me that I have to help this guy, 'Link' on his quest, or whatever? Jeeze, Deku Tree... I hope this kid is as good as you make him out to be. I still need to get stronger, remember?"

The Tree gave a chuckle. "I remember. Oh, look, Navi hath returned to us. Thou whilst meet Link soon."

She stood at that, and turned to the new people in the clearing, her demeanor suddenly very serious and polite, her face showing nothing that betrayed her thoughts. "Ah. Greetings to you, Mister Link." she gave him a nod, but nothing more.

He had been staring at her. Her eyes were cold and calculative now, but they had been warm and lively as she had turned, them morphing into thier state now. She wore the oddest dark-coloured clothing, and she carried a sword but no shield. Her ears were long and pointed, as were his, but her hair was a blazing red with black tips, and it went to the place where her lower back was. Her shirt was black, her shorts were black, and her boots were made of a dark leather. Her dark brown eyes had a look to them that called out to his instincts that told him she was trained, and the way she carried herself was practiced.

Navi flew right up to her. "Where'd you come from?" She asked a tad rudely.

She raised an eyebrow. "I do not know the name of my old village, Fairy, and I haven't the slightest idea of where it is. All I know is that I cannot return there at this point."

Navi snickered. "Cast out from it, I see."

The girl's face strained slightly. But she did not speak. If she had, it would have only revealed her emotions into her voice with these strangers nearby. And her instincts demanded that she not do that right away.

"_Navi_," The Deku Tree spoke. then he told them of what had happened, the evil man cursing him, and how they had only a few days left to break it before he would die of it.

Link gave a brave nod.

"good. Thou hast accepted thy duty duly." The tree spoke slightly proudly. "But for now, thee go and rest. Thou can gather supplies for thy upcoming battle."

And with that, Link left.

Scarlett looked after him, then back to the tree.

"Go, Scarlett. Your destiny lies entwined with that boy; earn his trust, and possibly, he may even earn yours." He spoke softly, and she gave a hesitant nod.

"Bye for now... Great Deku Tree." She bid her bye, and then left, running after the walking boy, avoiding the Deku Baba's.

"_Wait_!" She spoke coldly to the boy in a commanding tone. She did not mean that to be conveyed, truly, but she could not keep it from her voice.

"What is it?" He asked politely.

"Mister Link, I just wanted to tell you that I have to stick with you from now on. I haven't any choice, as I have nothing to go back home to." she spoke tonelessly this time, extracting any emotion from her voice, chiding herself on that she had let even the cold commanding tone seep into it before.

"Kicked _out_." Navi snickered, as she was riding on Link's shoulder.

"Okay... Then please call me Link." He smiled at her. "No special formailities."

She twitched with surprise. "...What? Nobody's asked me to do that before." she murmured under her breath, fully aware he could hear it. And so could that damnable fairy.

"You weren't very liked in your former village, were you?" Navi asked curiously.

"Alright... M--... Link. Then on account of fairness and your obvious dislike of formality, I must insist you call me by my name; Scarlett." She really hated telling others she did not trust her name. In the village, she had simply been 'Girl' or 'You' or 'Demon'. And they usually threw rocks at her after that, even though she had killed a few poes and Keese that had gotten too close to the village for thier liking yet they did not act upon it.

he tilted his head. "Scarlett... interesting name." he smiled.

She blinked. This kid smiled way, way too much for her to be used to it. "Umm... Where will I sleep?" she asked as they were about halfway to a large treehouse- of which she assumed was Link's- and he paused in his slow walking.

"I dunno. You could take my bed, I suppose..." he trailed off.

"I will not hear of it." she interjected before his next sentence. "If I must, I will sleep on the floor, or even on the ground outside. I will not deprive you of your bed when you need a good night's rest."

he blinked. She refused his offer? Why? "Umm... Why do you want to sleep on the floor?" he asked, the Kokiri children's absence from thier usual places was starting to make an impact on him.

"Because; it is not only rude and selfish to take someone elses bed, I find it useless if the floor is just as good. Grass is fine too." She gave a shrug; the most informal geusture the Fairy and her companion had ever seen from her so far. "Hmm? Who are these people?" she asked, as they were met with a group of children of different shapes, sizes, and hair colours. She reached for her sword, but Link touched her hand and she dropped it. Even the clueless boy knew the universal sign for 'They are harmless'. Or perhaps he didn't know it and it was blind luck.

The orange haired one with a sneer on his face and a hand on his hip cockily stepped foreward. "Who's she, Mister no fairy?"

Scarlett twitched a bit. This was a uncouth person, she knew now, who had no manners and no repect for Link.

"She's a _friend_, Mido." he spoke quietly. "S-She's a good person..."

She raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't know her. She didn't even know exactly where on the spectrum of good and evil she was, she'd never contemplated it, so she let that thought lay in her mind for later.

"Is that so?" He said snarkily. "She's an outsider, and she isn't welcome!" A few others agreed with cheers for the boy.

"Mister Mido...I presume?" Scarlett finally spoke. "I have nowhere else to go, and the Deku Tree has told me to stay with Link for the time being. Do not interfere in affairs past your control."

A vein popped out of his forehead in anger. "You're just a girl!" he shouted, her looking to the ground blankly. "A girl who says she met the Deku Tree! You're probably just sticking with Link because you're a loser too! You were probably thrown out, that's why you have nowhere to go!" he then added one last thing which caused her eyes to burst into rage and center on him. "You were probably even abandoned by your own family! That's why you're with the outcast!"

"ENOUGH!" she snarled as she punched him in the face, her frame shaking. "I apologize to the Deku Tree, as he _somehow_ cares for you." she spoke that quietly, with respect in her voice for the great old tree. "However, as you do not know me, I will not tolerate the slandering of my name whilst you are doing it in front of me. Call me whatever you will, but I will not stand for the blatant disrespect you hold towards me. I am a female, and that insues, by honour, that you should have a smidge of respect! If that is not enough, I carry a sword I am capable of handling so well you would nave dream of being so skilled with the blade without years of hard, unrelenting practice, as I have endured all alone!" She huffed a bit, her face slightly enraged, her eyes aflame. "but the _worst_ thing you did, was that you reminded me of people in my former village." She whispered, her face and eyes going totally blank once more.

Mido looked at her fearfully, then he scampered off like the little git he was. The rest of the crowd dispersed after he had left, all except for Saria. She smiled at the new girl.

"Aren't you a Kokiri?" She asked kindly.

Scarlett looked at her. "No." she turned her head away, not divulging anymore, as Link crawled up the ladder, and she followed soon after, entering his small but comfortable house. He was sitting on the bed, and she looked around at the small table with two chairs, and all the other things in his foresty home. She simply sat on the floor near the entrance, leaning back on the wall.

He stared at her strangely, then patted the place beside him on the bed. She then stared at him. Then she complied. She knew he had some questions for her, and she would answer them as well as she wanted to... without bringing up the painful past.

They sat there in silence until he spoke. "Finally, someone punched Mido."

She gave a little noise of amusement. "He deserved it. He had no honour or tact, and certainly no manners. Why do you put up with his foolishness with such polite behaviour?" She asked, the lilt of a question a very small difference from her toneless voice.

"Because... It's the way I am." he shrugged. "Anyway, what happened in your former village?"

She sucked in a breath. He certainly got straight to the point, didn't he? She forced her eyes to the floor, not to the blonde's eyes himself, if only for the sake of hiding her vulnerable state with the memories his words had invoked. "It...It was a terrifying experience. I ran cowardly away, because I knew I had to survive; to become stronger to kill the Man with The Chilling Voice... I do not know his name... And I know I cannot go back there until it is required of me, if it even is."

It was silent, all for about three seconds until Navi rudely flew right up in her face. "Why don't you have a shield, Girl?" She asked, and the aformentioned female groaned inwardly.

"I do not require a shield in most of my attacks. I prefer to melt into the shadows, then pounce when the enemy gets careless..."

Link gave a laugh, and the redhead looked at him questioningly. "You're getting a sheild, Scarlett. No Ifs, Ands, Or Buts about it." he chuckled- or for a lack of another word; giggled- at her.

She sighed. Then pulled out a wallet- an adult one, with fourty rupees- what are the chances?- in it. "I'll pay for it myself, Link. I insist."

He blinked at the wallet. "That's a... Big wallet." He managed to get out.

She blinked. "Oh." She realized she had an adult's wallet, and to the Kokiri this must be very uncommon with one her age. "Well... I decided I needed a bigger wallet a few years ago after an old woman had to pay me in steps for a mad cow I slaughtered for her."

He blinked. "You killed a cow at age six?"

She sighed. "Yes, I did. It was a pitiful creature, fading away into nothing." She then looked to Navi, who was bouncing around the room daintily. "Hey...Fairy."

Said ball of light was not happy with what the girl had called her. "My name is Navi!" she singsonged.

"Fine...Navi." She really hated to disrespect a powerful little thing such as a fairy appointed by the Deku Tree himself, but the creature was damnably stubborn. "Are we going to be trapped in this forest for who-knows how long? I love the smell of life and the green colour all the Kokiri favour, but I cannot help but wonder if I will get to see the Hyrule Fields the scouts were always talking about, or even more of Hyrule."

Navi shrugged.

"Well, you're of no help then." Scarlett commented dryly.

"Hey!" her high voice came, more grated than ever from that. "That's not nice!"

Scarlett only stared at the fairy for a second, then turned her head away, back to the floor.

"Ignorant little block of ice..." The ball of light grumbled, and Link glared at her.

"Navi, _stop_ it." He spoke lowly. "We're all supposed to work together and help each other, could you _please_ be nicer to her?"

The little ball of light said nothing, and hid in his hat again.

Scarlett then got off the bed as the room was starting to darken due to the lack of sunlight from outside. "I think it is time we retire; we do need rest." She spoke tonelessly, and then she blinked as she caught a blanket from Link. "...Thank you." She whispered, then curled up near the entrance, her sword gripped in her hands as she clearly was still on guard even though asleep.

"...Good night, Scarlett." The Kokiri boy smiled, before he went to sleep too. They would need all the rest they could get tomorrow.

-  
It was the middle of the night, and he woke up to a noise near his door. In the moonlight he saw Scarlett huddled by it, her face slightly illuminated by the pale light.

"...I wish I knew what this curse entailed..." She stared down sorrowfully at the medallion, mumbling to herself. The necklace was both a sign of her curse, yet it was her only comfort item. She felt immensely calmed if it was just touching her skin- and if she held it in her hands she was reassured instinctually. "Even what I am. I may as well be Hylian... but that leaves no explanation for my colouring..." Link accidentally moved too much, shifting, and the bed made a noise. With a small gasp, the girl wiped at he eyes ferociously, and then huddled against the wall once more.

"I...I simply had a nightmare." She spoke unwaveringly. He didn't get up to comfort her; he suspected she might flinch away and then actually make the suggestion of her sleeping outside true. Not to mention she might not take it well, she obviously wanted to be alone.

"It's alright," He reassured the redhead. "I have nightmares too."

She was silent, and then she spoke once more. "Goodnight, Link."

With that the two settled back into sleep.

-  
A loud yawn errupted through the house, and Scarlett was immediately on her feet, sword ready for attack, obviously being shocked from her light sleep.

She stared at the boy on the bed, and she shook her head in amusement. He, for being a usually quiet and bullied boy, could sure belt out a snore. She tapped his forehead. "Oi, Link."

The blonde rubbed at his eyes before opening them, meeting the dark brown orbs of Scarlett, and he smiled after a second of alarm. "Oh, you're up!" He grinned as he sat up.

"Lazy boy didn't react like that to me," Navi murmured crossly.

"Anyway..." Scarlett's stomach grumbled loudly, making Link blink, and Navi hide behind him. "Well...I suppose I should eat something. And drink something."

He gave a nod, but she held up her hand. "I can fend for myself, Link..."

"You're a guest!" The blonde pouted. "Please? I would like to cook a meal for you."

She looked at him, then sighed. "Fine... but I do insist on fetching the water." He gave a smile to her and gave her a pail to put water in, and they clambered down to the ground. This time no Kokiri were grouping around them, but they were back to thier lives, ignoring the two. Scarlett took the two-gallon bucket over to the pond by the blonde Kokiri girl, and ignored the glare sent her way from said forest girl.

She picked it up and tested the weight after filling it with liquid. It was not very heavy, but she remembered the last time she had done a thing like this long ago, and only strugged with it a bit, due to her short stature. She hefted it so it would not bump her knees, yet it did anyway when she started to go down the slope to where Link had a fire, with a half-loaf of bread and a few apples, along with a few roots roasting on the fire. She handed it to Link, who placed it on the ground.

"Link... Navi... I will go to the shop afterwards and buy my shield, if only to satiate you two." she sighed. It would take the rest of her money, but money was found scattered everywhere, she knew. Damn crows were useful for once. And then she looked back to Link, and sweatdropped as he had burnt a digit. They finally were sitting there, a hunk of bread with the roasted root and the apple, along with water.

Scarlett finished her portion quickly; she was apparently used to eating quickly. She then got out a bottle from the pouch at her side, which was black and the size of her hand. Link's fairy flew to it, and bounced into it into her haste.

"You have a Bag of Holding!?" she gaped.

Scarlett blinked. "I found it in the forest one night when I was watching the fields. I thought it better to not mess with such a thing, obviously, but it has been useful." she stroked the thing gently. She'd obviously used it for a long time, to be comforatble with it and not notice the magic within.

Navi hummed in question, but dropped it.

The boy clothed in green then finished with his. "Go ahead and get your shield, I'll clean up." He smiled, then she doled out three more jars for water, and some cloth to wrap food in, before walking away with a slight wave on her way to the shop.

She walked in and ignored the shop owner's glare. "Can I have a Deku Shield, please?" she started to dig into her wallet, before a 'Harrumph' came from the man, and she looked up in slight question.

"There's none left in stock." he told her gruffly, and the hair on her neck started to rise, and something thrummed in warning inside her mind.

"Yes there is- there's at least three of them on the shelf." She told him flatly. Perhaps the sales-Kokiri was nearly blind?

He seemed to think, his brow furrowing. "The store is closing."

She twitched slightly, her mouth's corner twitching slightly. "It's not even nine a.m." She told him, her agitation starting to rise.

"I'm going on break." He spoke quickly, then put the sign up that said he'd be back whenever, and she ground her teeth together, then she remembered to place the medallion on her skin, it had been resting upon her clothed chest- and she calmed slightly. Not much, but slightly.

She quickly walked with a tightened jaw out of the building, then to her companion. "Link... The shopkeeper refused to service me, even though there was no reason to do so. Would you please accompany me so I may purchase the sheild?" She asked quietly, her temper cooling when the boy smiled at her.

"Sure thing!" He spoke giddily, and then they were swiftly on thier way to the stump-like building. The shopkeeper was back, and his eyes went to the girl, and then he started to slink off...

"Hey, Miko!" Link greeted. then his face fell as he saw what he was trying to do. "Miko..." he spoke through gritted teeth. "Scarlett is my friend. And what do you care, anyway? Rupees are rupees, no matter who they come from! Besides, she is very nice."

The redhead said nothing, only fished out two shiny red gems and pointed to the shield. "If you would please do your duty... I will remove myself from your presence as soon as I have what I need." She stared at the ground, a lump in her throat. She always seemed to be stuck into a situation that she herself could not handle.

The Kokiri were mistrustful, yes, but her odd colouring had made them even more wary of her, and that had dictated to them that they spend as less time near her as they could. She felt alienated as ever, and the only person who even smiled to her was Link. Her sister had, long ago, but then had gotten a life outside the house, and left her little sister to fend for herself. She looked down at her hands as the smooth wooden shield was placed into them, and she bowed slightly to the shop owner, who clearly didn't expect this type of behaviour from her.

"I thank you for your services." She then straightened and then put the gems on the counter. "And for the future... I am a very calm person, and a very rational one at that. I simply put this front up to make myself stronger." Her eyes didn't move from the floor, and she felt Link walk closer to her. "I mean the Kokiri children no harm. I am friends with the Great Deku Tree, who you should all trust. And I apologize for scaring you all by punishing the other one last night for his reckless words and tactless nature." With that she walked out of the building, swallowing her emotions for later, when she was not around so many people.

Link turned to the shop owner, a frown displayed on his features. "Miko, you hurt her feelings. All she wanted was to give you business." With that, the young boy left, after his redheaded compainion.

Miko looked down to the ground, and then up to the cielings. "Oh, goddesses... I hope you will forgive me... for what I have foolishly done."

-  
Outside, Scarlett was leaning on the building, taking deep breaths and her hair veiling her face from the rest of the world. Link stood there, a sad expression on his face.

"Scarlett..." he spoke slowly. "In the Great Deku Tree... you can show your emotions to me. I won't hurt you..."

She looked up at him, a single pained eye all that was visible. "I refuse to trouble others with my emotions... my problems... but as you have requested, I will try to be my true self around you." Her eye was uncertain, but then it reflected happiness, slightly, before they turned coldly distant. But he saw her facade now. And he was glad she would try to let it down around him.

They then headed back to the clearing, and the redhead decided to practice with her new sheild, finding it to be pleasantly light, and it would me no problem to use in her attacks, due to the lightness of the wood. Unfortunately, it would have to be laid aside to do any of her full stealth attacks, but that was alright. She then clipped it to look almost like Link's, her sword a little longer than the Kokiri blade. She stooped to wrap things in some cloth- namely bread, and a few more apples as well as a hunk of cheese- and she checked that all the bottles were filled with water.

She divided the food between them, as well as the water, because you never know if you could get separated. She then packed some bandages and red potion Link had somehow had, he used them whenever he got scraped up or cut by the creatures in the Lost Woods, where he loved to be. Scarlett had been there, and she had admitted it had a certain sense of calm about it.

She then pulled the drawstring on her bag closed, and made sure Link did the same. She looked wierdly at him, before finally asking the question that had been nagging her all the time. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

He blinked. "I don't own any." He shrugged.

She blinked. "I...I see." She then swallowed a little chuckle, deeming it rude and irresponsible to giggle.

They then set off towards the Deku Tree's clearing, even though it was barely ten in the morning. The female was actually glad that the boy wanted to walk slowly, and she realized with a slight grimace he was looking around for his friend, and looking around the forest fondly.

When they got to the entrance to the small pass, Scarlett unsheathed her blade, and dashed through the passage quickly, killing all the Deku Baba's quickly and effortlessly. She picked up a Deku Stick, and a Deku Nut and slipped them into her Bag of Holding, as she now knew it was called. Link caught up with her, and with Navi perched on his shoulder, they entered the clearing of the Great Deku Tree.

"Ah, Scarlett, Link, thou hast returned..." He spoke, almost as if he was smiling. "Art thee ready for thy task?"

She gave a smile. "More than ready." she assured him, and she gave a dazzling smile that Link gaped at. "Not to mention Link here made sure to get me a sheild..."

The tree chuckled. "I see." And with that, he opened his mouth. Link looked into the darkness inside the tree, and then looked to Scarlett, who was fearlessly walking towards the entrance.

"H-_Hey_! Wait for me!" he called, as he sprinted to catch up with her. They entered the tree together, ready for their first adventure.

* * *

**K.L.K- How was it?**

**Link- Wow. Really...REALLY...Long.**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) Well...Yeah...**

**Scarlett- Anywho, why'd I have to get a shield, if you knew it would mess with my fighting?**

**K.L.K- Everyone needs a shield with these enemies. And I decided it would be better.**

**Scarlett- (doubtfully) I...Um...I see...**

**K.L.K- Anyway, please read--**

**Navi- And FUCKING--**

**K.L.K- Review! (stares at Navi with a raised eyebrow)**


	2. Chapter 2

**K.L.K- I know, I know. "Second chapter already? The sky's gonna fall and kill us all!" Blah, _blah_. Just enjoy. (joking tone of voice)**

**TITLE: Ocarina of Time Redone**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: I realize that the first chapter was well over several thousand words, and that most of you will spend the longest time reading that... But this chapter will be at least half as long, if not as long. I dearly love the games, and I appear to have striken golden inspiration on this fanfiction, and as long as I have it, I will let my hands flow over the keys of my keyboard to bring this story to you. Enjoy!**

**SOURCE OF GAMEPLAY: I've played the game itself- So often all the temples are imprinted upon my mind that I've played, but I get all the information and such from the Game Guide from Bradygames. You wouldn't know it, unless you had one. It's almost as old as the game itself. So expect some huge chunks gone in the later temples, as I haven't quite gotten there yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I would so dearly love to swat Navi several hundred times- or make Link do it- but I don't own the game, so unfortunately, I'm out of luck. For those who stopped paying attention since they think I'm rambling, it means I unfortunately don't own the masterpieces known as The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Scarlett noted that the inside of the tree was lit by torches that were somewhat hidden, and she heard the scratching of a few Skullatula high above, irritating enough to notice, yet far enough away for her to be comfortable with it. Three Deku Babas were in the small bottom room they seemed to be in, and a circular pit was in the center, thier efforts to see to the bottom rendered useless by the thick webbing of the Skullatula's tough silk. Scarlett tested walking on top of it, and it merely bounced her slightly, thier blades refusing to slice through the tightly woven strands.

Scarlett dashed around the room, killing off the annoying plants before they could attempt to snap at her, Link picking up the spoils of her efforts behind her. they then looked to a ladder, which was rickety-looking and had some damage that came with age, but looked rightfully sturdy. Scarlett clambered up the wooden structure first, then helped Link up, him not being accostumed to carrying the extra weight of both a sword and a shield on his small form. She didn't think of him to be weakened, nay, because she remembered how she had started out, a wooden training sword and the creatures in the forest her only dummies to practice on. If what the Deku Tree had hinted at earlier during thier conversations was true, then he had enough survival instinct to learn, and learn quickly.

the cut some grass with her blade, picking up a few Deku Nuts and a rupee, slipping them into thier rightful pouches. She then turned to the direstion the winding walkway took and sighed once more. This would be rather troublesome. She started walking up, Link leading in front curiously, as the forest boy should be. He then stopped rather abruptly, and turned to her with a hurt face.

"Scarlett... you still have your front up..." He pouted, and she let the smile break onto her features.

"You look adorable when you pout." She commented, her voice lively. She decided that it was nice to let her front down; she was far less intimidating, and she could use it to her advantage. She shook her head of that nonsense, even though practical, was unneeded at this point. She would unleash her emotions for the time being. Who knows? Maybe she would come to really know herself, and let others know her too. It was about time she stopped those foolish insecurites she hid with her mask; mostly being emotionally vulnerable at times and untrusting of strangers, but maybe people wouldn't alienate her so much if she simply dropped the mask.

She then shook her head again, and then proceeded to jump across to the thick plank jutting from the wall, and then jumped to the other side, where Link was waiting. Navi was flying near them, looking everywhere she wanted to.

Link was pleased with her general disposition now, and the fact she had aknowledged he was apparently adorable when it came to pouting only made him feel less of a loser. _'She's more friendly now, maybe the other Kokiri will be nicer to her if she doesn't go back to being so cold...'_ He thought optimistically, as they continued thier walk up the walkway.

Scarlett's eyes turned curious as they turned to a chest at the base of a wall with vines covering much of the surface, after glaring at the Skullatula- three of them- up on the wall. Link opened the chest with a kick to dislodge the rust on the mechanism, and a simple opening of the lid. "Wow... this is gonna be helpful." he commented happily, as he showed her the Dungeon Map.

She grinned as she traced her fingers over it, then flipped through the pages. "This is great! It even shows all the floors. According to this, we'll have to get to the lower levels through... There." She pointed to the thick web covering the hole in the floor. "...Well..._Shit_." she cursed, the sounds echoing, and she hoped the Deku Tree didn't mind.

"Nice mouth on you, isn't it?" the floating ball of light commented.

"Well, when you live like I do you both learn alot of curses and use them quite a bit, if not often." She chuckled back, her cheeks still the ivory tint they had always been, as she was seriously uncaring what anyone thought of her cursing.

"Anyway, the only door through here is that one." Link pointed to it, and Scarlett then carefully folded the map, tucking it away in her Bag of Holding for later use. She then nodded, and they continued on with one last glance- glare, in her case- to the Skullatula. "You really hate Skullatula, don't you?" He asked idly.

She gave a shrug. "I dislike them, yes. I dealt with them alot, and they are very annoying." She 'Tsk'ed as if to express her annoyance. They finally reached the door and opened it, venturing inside. The redhead was cautious, whilst Link was pretty much in his own little world, the two only startled when iron bars sealed off the doors in the room.

Her eyes looked over the room quickly, and it centered on the Deku Flower in the center, and her face turned concerned and a bit scared for the boy, who was walking right into the Mad Deku Scrub's trap. "Link, look out!" She barely tackled him out of the way of the Deku Nut the Scrub had spit furiously at them, and Link landed under and behind her with a slight sounds of surprise echoing in this hollow room.

She put her shield up, and the thing spat another nut at her, only to have it barely miss itself when it rebounded off the wooden shield. 'Hmm...This is useful.' She snickered within her mind, and then turned it to the angle where the Scrub would get some of it's own medicine. It stupidly spit another Deku Nut at her, only to have it rebound off her shield, and was thrown out of it's flower in pain.

Scarlett quickly ran after it, knocking it to the ground with her shield and stood on it's foot so it couldn't get away. "Scrub, explain yourself!" She barked harshly.

"M-Master! I w-won't do it again, M-Master!" She then, feeling it was safe now that she had beaten it, let it go and it ran off, it's previous flowery home dissapearing into the ground.

Link was rubbing at his shoulder, and gave her an apologetic grin. "I...Uh... Better start watching out when I go into rooms, shouldn't I?"

she gave a crooked grin. "Yeah. I can't save your ass all the time, Link. Seriously, now I'm glad you made me get this shield though, otherwise it would have been harder to block that- especially with my sword." She extended her hand, and pulled him up. "Sorry I knocked you down in my haste, but that thing would've either clonked you on the head and rendered you unconsious, or given you one hell of a headache."

He shrugged. "Good thing you tackled me, then."

With that, Navi rang to get thier attention back on thier quest, proclaiming the girl was distracting him. After they had gone through the doors- as soon as the Scrub had run away they'd dissapeared into the doorframes- and entered a room with a floating block, a Chest on the opposite platform, vines on the wall connected to that platform, and a niche in the wall Scarlett barely saw with vines leading up to it.

"Okay, let's go." She sighed, as they jumped onto the block, and while they were getting ready for the next jump the platform began to shudder. "Oh crap... Jump!" She gasped in surprise, as they just barely made it to the other side before the platform slammed to the ground below them, breaking into little chunks and dark brown crumbles of what used to be a platform.

Link dug in the chest and out came two slingshots, each with a dark leather bag full of pellets. He turned to give the second one to Scarlett- but she was already halfway up the vines to the left of the chest. She hefted herself over onto the ledge using it's edge and stood, then walked halfway out of sight and then hopped back down a few seconds later- with a slight grunt- holding a shiny item. "We got the compass, so it'll be easier to navigate." She smiled, and he knew why she was happy. It was hard to make heads or tails out of the map without any direction noted, so this was quite useful.

He then looked back at the door- the only door- and his face fell. "Oh crap. We can't go back through, I think that block's gone for good."

Scarlett blinked, then she noticed the second slingshot and bag of pellets in his hand. "Hey... Is that one for me?" She asked interestedly, and he nodded. The one he took was a light shade, but the one he gave to her was a slightly darker one, so they could tell them apart. Navi flew across the room and turned a bright, luminous green and rang a few times.

"Oh hey... A ladder!" Link exclaimed. After a dead-panned stare from the redhead accompanying him, he got out his slingshot and shot into the webbing, missing Navi by centimeters. It only fell halfway down, then got caught.

"I'll get it down, Link, go ahead and hop down." She assured, then aimed with her slingshot. The first one was a utter miss- she wasn't very good with projectile weapons, she hadn't really used one often enough- and the second one snapped the last of the Skullatula silk that held it up and it fell down with a clatter. Scarlett then jumped off the platform she was on, but the only thing was that she tripped and was sent sprawling on the floor below. "Shit..." She cursed, as she poked her knee.

She'd scraped it up a little on the rough floor when she'd basically done a faceplant, the only thing saving her from a broken nose were her arms thrown over her face. She picked out the splinters- thanking the Goddesses that they were thick and easy to grasp, and looked rather annoyed at the fairy's laughter. "Shut up, I'm naturally clumsy in the worst of times." She spoke with the faintest blush ever seen by the Kokiri boy on her cheeks. That was the first time she'd tripped in a long while, at least, in front of someone.

"...You're _embarrased_?" Navi gaped.

The redhead's eyes turned saddened. "...Is it so much of a stretch that I can get embarrassed too? I've made a mask cold and unforgivable enough to be called inhuman, but that doesn't mean I am not subject to such emotions, Navi." Her eyes looked weary of this, tired even.

Link extended a hand to help her up, and she simply got up on her own, refusing to look at him and his fairy. Her ears twitched a bit down, as if discouraged, and she simply clambered up the ladder, her arms having little speckles of blood where the splinters once were showing brightly on her pale skin. She then exited the room for some privacy, and Link turned to Navi.

"Navi...Why'd you have to do that? Why didn't you apologize?" He asked, voice strained a bit.

"I...I couldn't free my gaze from her eyes. They were so...Tired. Weary... _Sad_, even." The fairy then flew inside his hat, sheltering herself until she was needed.

Link walked out of the room after climbing up the ladder, and he saw Scarlett with her head down, her hair a veil hiding her face from the world- Or, at least him. He sat down next to her, close enough to have thier arms touching. She was trembling a bit, and he was worried. "Scarlett?" He murmured.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." She spoke, her voice only wavering at the beginning.

"Navi didn't mean it. You're just... Not the type to get embarrassed so easily." He spoke, voice apologetic. "She didn't apologize because she said your eyes were so tired, sad and pained that she couldn't tear her eyes from them..."

She didn't tilt her face foreward, and she didn't speak. The trembling stopped. "Link... I left that room because I'm afraid that I stayed in my mask for too long... That I was becoming the mask. I left my emotions to be dealt with later and that ended up with them not being dealt with at all..." Her voice trailed off.

"You can show your emotions to me. I'll never hate you for them and I'll always try to help you through them, as much as I can. I want to help you, because you're strong on the outside, and through and through- but you need a friend that can relate, someone to talk to, someone who's shoulder you can cry on if the world turns upside down... I'll be that person." He smiled gently at her, and her eye was revealed to him, her face dry but the tears being blinked away.

She was vulnerable with her emotions- she'd forgotten to deal with them every so often, and that left her dazed and confused, putting up her cold front to survive through everyday life, as she had a rather tough and unforgiving one. He was willing to help her through them, and he'd try the hardest he could. She'd been the only one who hadn't scowled at him because he didn't have a fairy, even if he did now, that's what the other Kokiri did. All except Saria. She was his best friend, but even she was distant in this place, because he had a friend that would stay with him no matter what. They weren't just friends- they were companions in this destiny. He wasn't alone, with her and Navi, he was happier than he was ever in his life.

"T...Thank you, Link. We had better get to it, when we get to...Hmm..." she quickly fished out the map from her Bag of Holding and pointed to a section on the next level down. "Here, we should either take a break or get some sleep, depending on how long it takes and how tired or hungry we are."

He nodded, and Navi flew out of his hat.

"So...I...I'm sorry." The fairy apologized, floating in front of the girl. The girl paused before smiling and patting the fairy's head gently before guesturing to her shoulder, where Navi sat down.

"You're forgiven, Navi. I...I'm just a real mess on the inside right now. Attribute it to my own stupidity." She gave a short giggle, and then Link rose up to a standing position, as she tucked away the map before getting up as well.

"You aren't stupid, you know," Navi commented as they walked to the door.

"No, I didn't mean _mental_ capacity, Navi." The girl chuckled. "I meant emotional stupidity, human instinct demanding I do everything to protect myself, even when it ends up hurting worse. That sort of thing." She replied as they stepped outside the doorway, and then they looked up to the wall with vines and the three Skullatula.

Before Scarlett could warn him not to, Link dashed off and tried climbing the vines, as far away from the spider-skull things as he could get. He only got four or five feet off the ground- he was a quick climber on vines, the redhead noted- but a Skullatula's teeth flashed red and it charged at him. And he was too busy finding decent handholds and footholds in the thick vines covering the wall to notice much.

"G-Giyaah!" He hit the ground. Hard. "T...T-Tttch..." he groaned in pain, biting his tongue

Scarlett sighed, and walked over to him, pulling him up easily. "You need to shoot those damn things down before you try climbing those vines, idiot." She smiled crookedly. "Here, I'll waste the pellets." She offered- and he nodded, as he was rubbing his shoulder- and she pulled out her Fairy Slingshot and fired at the Skullatula after a few seconds of aiming, although she wasted a few pellets on trying to hit the highest one. They all thudded to the ground, and they lay there as lifeless husks.

Link was recovered now, and he nodded his thanks to the girl before they started climbing up. When she finally pulled herself over the edge, she shuddered in disgust at all the Skullatula webbing. The dream she'd had- those terrible flashes she'd experienced before she met Link, and had dreamed again the night before- made her dispise those eight-legged things more than she did previously. Which is pretty hard to beat, she'd hated those things ever since she was little.

Of course, she'd been bitten by spiders that snuck into her room far too often so she dispised the creatures, for she always had to worry if the bites would get infected. She'd had to waste money on herbs for herself too. Those flashes had been either premonition, or childish fears of what could happen to her. She seriously doubted the latter though- she wasn't afraid of death. It would happen sometime, and only the Goddesses would know exactly when. Plus it was counter-productive and depressing to think of when one's death might occur, so she rarely let herself think about it.

Link looked down from one of the ledges, and Navi rang once- too late- and he mot thrown to the side by a Skullatula lieing in wait for the young blonde. Scarlett sighed, and then saw multiple other Skullatula around the place- three of them, to be exact, each in one of the ledge areas. She helped Link up, prodded his slash wound the spider-thing had given him, before pointing to the other skull-like arachnids. "I'm gonna go kill those damn things."

He gave a nod, and he stood up and drew his sword and shield a tiny bit clumsily- but hey, he'd learn quickly how to fight- and then faced the Skullatula. Scarlett walked over to the second one and it fell down from it's place, hissing and making clicking noises with it's mandibles at her. She scowled as it flipped around, and stabbed it quickly on it's backside. That made it more pissed, and she stuck it calmly as it turned around again, charging up it's attack. She quickly grabbed the rupee it dropped- why it did, she didn't know and she didn't want to know- and she kicked it's lifeless husk of a body off the platform, it clattering near a Deku Baba who snapped at it, deemed it dead and useless to eat, and then the plant-like enemy retracted back into it's leaves.

She then took out her Fairy Slingshot and aimed at the other one's unsuspecting back- Those damn things might have been many in number, but they seemed to share a single brain cell- And she fired upon it's back, smirking when she got the second shot in easily. "Now that's what they call sniping." She muttered. She walked back to Link- who had a slight scorch mark on his arm, he'd fallen for thier spinning attack which burned like hell, and they sat against the wall and sipped at thier water, eating the slightly warm hunk of cheese. "Alright... Now how do we get down there..." She scratched her head after she'd retrived the map from her Bag of Holding, and Link was holding the Compass.

"Well...The only way to get down there is through that stuff in the middle..." Link started uncertainly.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed and she punched the floor, making Navi jump. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit. I hate Skullatula." Link's eyes were shocked. "We'll have to...Jump down from here if we positively need to go through there. Judging by the platforms and placement of the hole..."

Link's eyes widened too. "Oh shit."

the redhead nodded grimly, a grave smile on her lips. "Yeah. My thoughts exactly."

Navi flew in front of thier faces. "Are you crazy!? You guys are just _kids_, ya know! You aren't invincible!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Hell yes I know we're not invincible, that gash on Link's burnt arm and the scabs on my arms from those splinters contribute quite _clearly_ to that fact." The fairy's wings went down. "...Sorry. But still, we need to do this in order to proceed."

Navi looked down at the thing obstructing thier path. "I...I see."

Scarlett looked down at the web, feeling her head lighten but she forced that away with a calculative frown. "Link, if we both jump at the same time, we should be able to get through that webbing."

He gave a nod, and they stood at the edge, thier things stored carefully and kept there carefully, secured as best they could. She linked arms with him and with a sly wink just to get him chuckling and Navi chiming in laughter, the two ran at one of the ledges, jumping over. They plunged towards the floor, Scarlett's hair flying up around her head up to at least three feet out, Link getting whipped in the face by it as it flung upwards, but not as badly as the redhead herself had gotten it, and they hit the web, having the wind knocked out of them. It stretched father than it could stand and snapped, dropping them into the water below, as Scarlett hit her shoulder on something sharp as she fell, knocking her almost on her side in her fall into the cold water.

The redhead struggled for breath, the shock of cold water hitting her imminent as her body was sluggish and slow to respond after she had hit the water, and her shoulder throbbing slightly from whatever she'd hit. She struggled against her body's reaction to the shock and she swam up to the top, taking in a gulp of air and pulling herself over the edge, shivering as she had gotten completely soaked. Link swam up to the surface and looked at her in surprise.

"You swim fast," He complimented, and she shook her head as she shivered.

"N-Nah... I just didn't expect there to be fucking water down here."

* * *

**K.L.K- How is it? I know, I know, it's shorter than the first chapter but hey, what can you do, right? I'm kinda busy at the moment... Singing in an upcoming festival three days after starting school, what a drag. Anyway, I'm just trying to post alot of stuff because my parents are going to try to 'Limit' my computer time. (snorts) As if. I'm not being arrogant, but when they come to taking my computer away they've got a battle on thier hands, one that they cannot win. I need it for homework and such, and as long as I get my homework done before I get home, who cares if I get on here? Getting glasses is gonna be enough of a bitch, especially my first year in High School...**

**Scarlett- Hell yeah it will.**

**Link- Sounds like you have alot to do.**

**K.L.K- Feh, nothing I can't handle. I just had to tell you guys why I'm more distant from my computer, that's all... I gotta post this now, and I'll probably write a longer chapter next time! I'm on an updating roll here, hell yeah!**

**Link- Please review for...**

**Scarlett- (digs in her bag of holding)...Umm... A brownie? How the hell did one get into my Bag of Holding...?**

**K.L.K- (snickers to herself)**


End file.
